Camping With Wizards
by read4urlives
Summary: What will happen when the demigods and wizards go on a quest together to save the world from the crazy goddess of magic? Will they complete the quest alive?
1. An introduction

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything except the plot. Everything else belongs to J. and Rick Riordan.**

 **Percy's POV**

 _"Hey! Seaweed brain, wanna go on a picnic near the creek?.I'll order the pizza."_

 _Percy and Annabeth were climbing the lava wall together. He had certainly improved a lot better since he was 12, well at least he thought he had. "Wow! Annabeth do you really think this is the best time to ask?. I would prefer if I was not climbing for our lives here."._

 _" Oh shut up! You have helped save the world twice and still can't climb the wall better than the Aphrodite cabin"_

 _"Well the Aphrodite cabin possibly don't know what 'climb' means"_

 _"Exactly" Annabeth replied._

 _Percy mumbled something about over exaggerating and said "Alright alright I'm in if there's pizza"_

 _Annabeth jumped down, dusted herself and ran away shouting "I'll be right back"_

 __time skip__

 _Annabeth was sitting near Percy as he finished his second pizza in a row. But he was still hungry so he grabbed Annbeth's final piece while she wasn't looking."Hey! Percy did you just take my last piece?"." Well no. Why would I ?" Percy said while munching on annabeths piece._

 _Annabeth's already stormy grey eyes became like a tornado. Her face was filled with anger. Percy had never seen her this angry before, he began to get scared "Annie?"he said._

 _"Stealing a piece of pizza! Could you go any lower Perseus Jackson!. I am ashamed of you. That's it! I can't be with you anymore. Never talk to me anymore or I swear I will break your bones" she got up and walked away angrily._

Percy woke up put on his clothes and frantically ran out at high speed.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth was helping her siblings clean the cabin when suddenly there was a loud BANG! "Who's there?" Annabeth's sister asked.

BANG!. Annabeth took her dagger in her hand."Whoever you are,do not break the door. I am coming, wait" annabeth said as she slid the bolts and found a very ragged looking Percy banging the door like the world was about to end. "Perseus Jackson you do not-".She was cut off by Percy slamming his mouth onto hers. Annabeth was about to push him away but kissed him back. She was absorbed in his salty lips and forgot about her sibling.

Then one of her brothers cleared his throat. Annabeth broke out of the kiss and blushed. Percy then started" Annabeth I swear I will never ever steal pizza from you. Please don't break up with ." he looked like he was about to cry. Annabeth obviously confused said "Um...I won't".

" Promise?"

"Promise"

Percy was delighted and ran back to get ready for breakfast,leaving Annabeth muttering "seaweed" under her breath.

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione was woken up by .She had decided that she would stay for a year with the Weasleys till she was ready to talk to her parents. Hogwarts was having an eighth year for those who missed theirs and of course Hermione was going. She even convinced Harry and Ron to go.

Things were not going well for the had lost many members of their family and George was rarely cheerful without his twin. "Hermione dear breakfast is ready" called from downstairs. "Coming" Hermione replied .She brushed her hair and rushed downstairs.

"Good morning "

"Hermione how much times do I have to tell you?. Call me need to be so formal".Just then Harry,Ron and Ginny sat down and were having their breakfast when the daily prophet arrived announcing the start of the Hogwarts year next week.

 **A/N This was just an introduction. Reviews are welcome. There is a poll in my account . You can vote for your favorite Olympian there. I am really curious about the results.**


	2. Blacking out

**Percy's POV**

After the pizza dream, everything went normal (well, as normal as it could get for Percy). He survived the week with very few seaweed moments. But like always, he wasn't really lucky. Percy was woken up from sleep by someone screaming and banging on the door (nothing less than that could wake him up).He pushed off the covers and opened the door to find the boy with the black aviator jacket and a skull ring… Nico di Angelo.

"By the gods! Why did you have to wake me up so early?"

"Early? Percy, its 1 am. I just wanted to tell you-"When his face went as pink as his stepmom's pomegranates.

It took Percy about 10 seconds before he noticed that he was shirtless and went pinker than Nico. They were both staring at each other and were having an awkward blushing competition when Leo appeared "So who have we got here? Ah! Two tomatoes. Hey Calypso! Come o'er here. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the annual tomato exhibit. We have the _Percomato_ and the _di Angelomato_. A very rare-" and Percy and Nico finally came to their senses and screamed "SHUT UP!" together after which Percy slammed the door and went in.

An hour later, Percy got ready and went to the sword fighting arena. Annabeth came up to him, kissed him on his cheek and said "Percy, Chiron wants to see the seven, Nico and Clarisse in the big house. Now".

" Okay, Lets IM Camp Jupiter"

Annabeth brought out a Drachma, Percy summoned some mist and she threw the Drachma."Oh, Fleecy! Do me a solid; Show me Hazel at camp Jupiter. The rainbow shimmered to show Hazel feeding Arion with gold and the Satyrs, no Fauns who were looking at the gold longingly. Percy cleared his throat and Hazel noticed the IM "Hey Perce! Hello Annabeth" .Percy with a stupid expression asked "Did you just say _Hey?"_

"Jeez! I'm not that old"

"Excuse me, but we have important matters to discuss. Hazel, Chiron needs you and Frank here right now .Is Nico there?"

"Yes, he just came now"

"Good then, tell him that Chiron also called him."

Half an hour later the seven were there with Nico and Reyna. Hazel was stroking Arion and Frank looked totally green"

"Kay then let's go punks" Reyna called and started towards the big house. All of them followed her into the Big house. Chiron was standing there looking nervous. He was hardly nervous. "Okay, so Lady Hecate wants you to meet some people. Just try not to kill them. She will transport you to the desired place…Now" and Percy blacked out.

He woke up in a forest; he looked around to see that all of them were out and was slowing waking up. Percy drew out Riptide and uncapped it. It grew into a long bronze sword. Immediately all the demigods drew out their weapons and looked around.

"Look!" Jason said "There is someone there"

 **Harry's POV**

Harry and his friends just reached Hogwarts. They had a totally awesome feast and went to bed. The very next day Professor McGonagall sent for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Malfoy. A few minutes later they all arrived and stood together facing the Gargoyle "password" it asked. "Ummm…Er Hermione what is that password?"Harry asked, scratching his head (as if that would make him brilliant). "It's probably _mars bars"_ she said and the door opened to reveal a set of stairs. "Blimey! Hermione how did you find it that out? And what is a _mars bars_?". "Mars bars are a type of muggle chocolates, and as for how I found it out- just told me."

They entered the headmistresses' office and Harry couldn't stop wondering about why Malfoy was there. The calm headmistress then told them to sit down and said "Listen I need you all to be very careful. In a few minutes you will all be sent somewhere, you will meet people who are different and like you at the same time. Just try not to get killed and don't kill the people you meet. I wouldn't want my students killed".

"Uh... but professor, why is Malfoy here?"

"I believe , that here has as much potential as the rest of you. I also trust that you will not let your petty rivalry distract you from your work." She said sternly."But what are we supposed to-"and was cut off by; well pretty much everyone blacking out at the same time.

"Harry! Harry! Someone was shouting and Harry woke up to find Hermione shaking him". He woke up and everyone took their wands out. "Uh… Everybody you have to see this" Malfoy said and pointed his want at something glowing.

 **Hello my dear readers. I am so sorry if there was any grammatical error and if I didn't get their accents right. My first language is not English, so please bear with my silly mistakes. Reviews are welcome. I don't have a schedule by I believe I will be able to update every week. Bye!**


	3. Lots of sticks

**Yay! I am so happy, I got three followers. Might not be much for you, but that really encouraged me to get up, stop being lazy, and update fast. Thank you, I shake you warmly by the hand (see what I did there?). On with the story…**

 **Percy's POV-1** **st** **person**

" _Look!" Jason said "There is someone there_ "

We all turned to look and saw some movement a few meters to our left. "It might just be a mortal" Hazel said. "Why don't we just find out" Annabeth replied and we all ran towards the movement.

We saw 7 teens in front of us dressed in robes. I immediately put up a shield of water separating us from the robed teens. "AHHHH Harry they're having glowing swords" one of them screamed and they continued to point at us with their…uh… sticks? I had no idea why they were doing this.

"Who are you? How can you see our weapons? Explain. We won't hurt you since we have been told not to, but we will if we have to" Annabeth said, but a girl decided the moment to shout something like _stupid_ and to our surprise , green light shot from the tip of her stick. It penetrated my water shield and hit Jason. He was thrown backwards and hit hard against a tree, crumpling to the ground. Well, that was enough to kick us into action mode.

While piper went to tend to Jason, the other demigods including me charged. We chose one person for each of us and I dropped my barrier. We went running toward them like cavemen, waving our weapons; and I was screaming my infamous war cry "Blue food!" My friends managed to look at me like I was a bunny with horns while simultaneously running forward brandishing their weapons. I also noticed that Frank was a dragon (that kid's got cool powers). The weird guys with the robes started firing at us with their…sticks (well I guess _I_ shouldn't insult them, _my_ weapon is a pen).

Anyways; they kept firing and us, and having seen what those lights can do, we quickly just deflected them with our celestial bronze (or stygian iron) weapons. Those kids had willpower; most of them were firing at Frank, but let's just say that he was a dragon _and_ dragon hides are strong. I ran towards the boy with messy black hair and tackled him to the ground .I grabbed his stick and threw it in a pile with the other sticks that my friends had seized ,and like any other opponent I pointed my sword at his throat. I looked around to see that Annabeth had judo-flipped a blonde boy (Ah! her famous judo flip; I love that one).

"Piper "called Hazel "We need you". Piper came and sighed "How's Jason? "I asked. She said that he's awake and told us demigods to move away. We reluctantly helped our hostages up and stood beside Piper. "Okay, put you weapons down", she charmspeaked. Even though the charmspeak was directed at the robed ones (don't they sound like _the kindly ones_?) some of us couldn't stop ourselves from dropping out weapons. Two of the girls took a few vials from their robes and kept it on the muddy ground. "Is that all you've got?" she charmspeaked again and all of them replied "yes" in a chorus.

"That's all I can do. I don't like to use it much." she said and went back to looking out to her boyfriend. Then Clarisse took charge "Alright punks" she said in the tone of an army general. "As much as I would like to pulverize you; we have been given direct orders not to do so. So it would be good if you just introduced yourself."

"Hmpf…" a girl with brown hair replied "Why don't you start?" She looked like how I would have looked like talking to Ares. (That sentence was confusing)

"Have an attitude much?" Clarisse smirked and Annabeth started "Fine; we're demigods, I am Annabeth chase, this is Clarisse" then she pointed at me and said "and this…"

"Is Percy Jackson", the brown haired girl whispered.

 **Ha! Ha! Wasn't that a really nice cliffy. That was just way too sweet of me. I actually wanted to write Annabeth's POV but i thought that this chapter would be nice in Percy's. But please! Review and don't forget to vote for your most favorite Olympian gods (I have a poll for that).**


	4. Hermione is surprising

**So this Ron's POV**

" _Is Percy Jackson_ ", Hermione whispered.

Silence. We all stood there shell shocked ( **Percy and Jason would like that one!** ). Everyone was having a hard time trying to gather their jaws from the floor. Out of everything that happened today, this was the most shocking. Hermione certainly knows a lot of stuff, but she knowing his name was too much to process. The girl -I think her name was Bethany –was the first to recover "How did you…"

Hermione started to breathe heavily; it was not long before she fell unconscious into Luna's arms. "Hermione!" I exclaimed and immediately ran to help Luna set her carefully on the dry soil. I sat down near her and cradled her head in my arms. "It's just the shock, she'll wake up before the Wrack spurts set in" a dreamy voice said. I looked up to see Luna smiling .I sighed (yes, Ronald Bilius Weasley also sighs).

Then the guy who's name Hermione said as Percy shrugged "Fine lets all sit down, this is going to take a long time" he had a quizzical look but the look was more amused. Everyone sat minding their own business for a few minutes. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and got up, she sat with her head on my shoulder and then the boy Percy immediately handed her a glass of water. After she drank the water, she did something else totally surprising. She knelt.

"It is an honor to meet you ,savior of Olympus," she said, I have never seen her talk so formally to anyone" the boy looked uncomfortable, "Uh…rise, you don't have to kneel to me. Please?' he said. The blonde guy who got hit by Hermione had come now and Percy's friends were all shaking trying their best to hold back laughter. "Alright Perce, tell your fan here to explain how she knows us" Bethany laughed and kissed Percy. I guess they were together.

Hermione understanding the confusion started "I …uh, read a lot. I was reading on Greek mythology, when I came across this series of novels that people were going crazy on, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It was published as fiction but I still decided to read it." Percy and his friends looked like they were about to pass out. Hermione continued "I read the first book and I loved it, so I read all the other books, including the two books which Percy wrote," Bethany glared at Percy "What? They promised pizza, and blue candy," he said sheepishly. Hermione went on "So… yeah! And then I saw you come here with glowing celestial bronze weapons, Frank turned into a dragon and of course Percy here brought up a water wall. I am your big fan". Then she did the third surprising thing-she ran towards all of them and then gave bear hugs to all of them; then she went to Percy and gave him a peck on his cheek and blushed. Wait, what?

"Hazel was right, you have the looks of a roman god," she said, and blushed more. Nooooo! Come to me, you're mine Hermione. Percy was blushing and gave a pointed look at the youngest girl with curly brown hair; she shrugged "What? It's true. Everyone agrees with me" .The pretty girl who weirdly made us listen to her raised her hands and so did Bethany, Percy blushed again. Wow! There is way too much blushing going on here."Uh! Someone care to explain, and the introductions are not done yet."Ginny said, voicing all our thoughts.

"Oh yeah I forgot, sorry."Hermione said "This is Annabeth" oh! So she was Annabeth not, Bethany."Have you ever heard of Greek mythology? It's true, and these people here are demigods. Percy here is the son of the sea god Poseidon, and he can control water, Percy come on, show it" and then Percy slowly raised both his arms and brought them together and tiny particles of water from the air gathered into a small ball, it flew high above us and burst, causing it to rain down on all of us, now even Hermione was astonished. "Wow! Percy" she said "Annabeth here is the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom; she is very wise and clever and solve any problem with her cleverness." She pointed to the scrawny boy and said smiling "This is Leo Valdez AKA Mcshizzle, bad boy supreme and son of Hephaestus, god of fire and anything with inventions, I don't have to tell you what Leo here can do." Leo brought out a few stuff from his tool belt -a lot of which couldn't have fit into it-and began do something, while smirking at the same time. The result was a rat like thing, he dropped it and it immediately scampered and went to hide behind a bush, Leo went, caught it and suddenly burst into flames. We panicked, until Percy set the fire off with a splash of water from nowhere, he grinned and Leo was smoking, literally. "Dammit Percy!" He said.

The blonde boy laughed "Thanks to calypso for the fireproof clothes or we would all be scarred for life. And he flew, as if that wasn't enough, he raised his hand and lightening flashed in the sky. He pointed to the dark curly haired girl and said "Hazel, daughter of Pluto, the roman god of the underworld, her power lies with precious metals" and suddenly a huge bar of gold emerged from the ground. He pointed to a really muscular boy and said "Frank, son of mars, the roman god of war, he can turn into any animal like you just saw". He then pointed to the muscular girl who looked scary "Clarisse, daughter of Ares, god of war, she can scare the hell out of you when it comes to battle."

The girl who controlled us came forward "I'm piper" she announced "daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, I can charm speak- that is, I can make you do anything by just telling you to". "Yup! She's scary" Percy shivered, "speaking of scary we have Nico, the boy who looked like a vampire with black clothes came forward "son of Hades, he can-well you'll see" the boy snapped his fingers and a skeleton ghost emerged from the ground.

 **How are you all? I missed you so much. Sorry for the late update, I had my exams. This is the longest chapter yet and I Appologise (not a typo, it is Appologise) if it's boring. I've always wanted to write a chapter where they all show their powers. Please review, and don't forget to vote for your favorite Olympian in my poll!.And it gets interesting after this ahead!**


	5. No!

**Percy's POV**

After Nico did his cool show with his skeletons. Annabeth looked at the new people- now without their dangerous sticks- "Your turn". The ginger haired girl spoke "I'm Ginny" she pointed at the blonde one "Luna". "I'm Hermione" said the overenthusiastic girl. The boys all introduced themselves as Harry, Ron, Neville, and Draco. "We are…umm…witches and wizards. And we can do…umm…magic" spoke harry.

Leo squealed "Yay! Then they can magic us some pizza"

"We can't…umm...magic some pizza"

Leo's face fell.

Now you guys would wonder why I am not surprised about another race of witches and wizards, let's just say that after meeting Carter and Sadie Kane, it just seems pretty obvious that there is another race. I really wouldn't be surprised if vampires or werewolves popped out and introduced themselves as Edward or Jacob.

"Well, now that we have introduced ourselves, and Ginny and her friends cant magic some pizza, it would be wonderful to know why we are here" I said to no one in particular. They all nodded.

Then as if on cue a piece of paper appeared out of thin air and settled itself on franks hands. We all became so silent that it was almost funny, almost. I could almost hear crickets chirping. Then frank opened slowly unfolded the paper. He looked at it for a few seconds and his face looked like he'd stepped on a Lego, and that was my cue to become nervous.

"Umm. Frank? What is it? Please don't tell me that it's a death threat, or worse- a prophecy. I am sick of those and one more of those I shall personally do something really stupid. I cannot, I repeat _cannot_ do the dirty work of the gods anymore" and I continued rambling on and on. Frank gave me a sympathetic look.

He looked at the paper and started reading:

 _I'm_ _sorry. I lied. Lady Hecate didn't ask for you. The gods did, and they sent you something_

 _Children of magic and kin of the gods_

 _Shall join together to stop Hecate's fall_

 _Seven days until the end_

 _Or the worlds will meet and start the end_

"NOOOOOO!" Leo let out a dramatic cry and sank to his knees. "Noooo! This should not happen; I just got reunited with Calypso and now. NOOOOOOO!" Annabeth sighed "Leo, we all know that you have met 'the love of your life'. But could you kindly give us some thinking space? Thank you." Leo pouted and sadly stood up.

"And now what are we supposed to do?" Ginny asked.

"The prophecy said something about the fall of Hecate and how that would cause a war between both our races. So the only thing we can do now is wait, the prophecy gave us no clues about where we should go, so I suppose that we must just wait till someone or something helps us. Everybody rest, because since we have only a week, I doubt we would ever get time to sleep. Draco and I can take the first watch for a few hours." Annabeth said and sat down.

So I guess the only thing we can do now is wait! Sounds fun for an ADHD demigod like me!

 **Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait, I had writers block and was lazy too! sorry for the short chapter. I'll try my best to come up with a better chapter next time.**


	6. Too much love for a chapter

**Malfoy's POV**

I sat cross legged on the ground, so this is how sitting on the ground feels like. It feels surprisingly comfortable. Annabeth was sitting near me- we were both supposed to be the ones on watch- her hands held a knife, with which she was writing stuff and draw weird geometrical lines on the sand. I could also hear her mutter words under her breath. _Wait! Is she going to start some weird rituals!_ I was creeped out enough with the weird show of powers; they did all these stuff without wands!

Suddenly her head shot up "Wha-"

"Shhhhh!" she shushed me pressing her finger against her lips with a guarded expression on her face, her right hand held her dagger and slowly got up. Then I heard it, a faint sound of rustling leaves.

"Wake the others up!" she said "I'll go check it out" She moved slowly toward the sound, her legs making no noise, it was a sight to see, it was like she was made to move like this. I continued admiring it before she turned around and glared at me.

"Oh!" I remembered and went to wake everyone up.

We all stood there- the fifteen of us- wands, daggers, swords and all the other weapons in hand.

"Oh gods! Are you that stupid? Or did you just decide that something has to happen to her?" Percy basically screamed these words at me, his sword was in his hand and he was so furious that the humidity in the air suddenly increased. I gulped, maybe I looked like a wimp because I did have my wand, but still… his sword was intimidating.

"Listen, if anything ever happens to her. My blade will be the first to pierce your heart" his voice was deathly calm now and he held me by my collar. He then took a deep breath and let me go, my legs wobbled ad I did all I could do to not fall over. Hazel then pulled him by his hands and started talking to him calmly.

Strong hands steadied me before I could hug the ground. "Don't worry he wouldn't do that."I turned to see Jason " It's just that he has just gone through a lot and has a constant fear of being separated from her. You have no idea what they've both been through."

A sudden scream pierced the air.

"ANNABETH!" Percy screamed before we all took off towards the sound.

 **Umm… I'm back! (Hides behind laptop to be safe from tomatoes thrown at her). I am extremely sorry to all those who were waiting for this chapter. It's just that I had my exams, my laptop got confiscated. I wrote some chapters by hand in my diary AND my diary got lost so I just found it. To appologize for my actions I have written a few chapters beforehand and will faithfully post it next week. I know its short but I just had to post it.**


End file.
